Sugar Sugar Rune 2
by sailorworld
Summary: La primera esta historia en español, bueno espero les guste, si desean a portar ideas son aceptadas hasta pronto, dejen rewius.


PROLOGO

Han pasado mucho tiempo desde que Chocolat se convirtió en Reina y obviamente Pierre en el Rey tenían una hija llamada Fanny, Vanilla era una repostera en el mundo Magico y se había casado con Houx tenían un hijo llamado Taylor, Glace el Rey de los ogros preparaba su venganza en contra del mundo mágico, de Cinnamon aun no se sabia nada y en cuanto la ex reina Candy había decidido visitar el mundo de los humanos que ya estaba cambiado y Saul se había convertido en un guardia de palacio con Glacier.

CAPITULO 1 LA DECISIÓN DEL CONSEJO

Consejero 1- Dime Glacier en Serio su Majestad tomo esa decisión

Glacier –La princesa aun esta pequeña y la Reina ah decidido ir al mundo Humano de Visita

Consejero 2- Pero dime cual es la intención de la Reina

Glacier-La reyes desean visitar el mundo de los humanos antes que la princesa entienda su responsabilidad

Consejero 1-Glacier sabes que la competencia se ha llevado entre la familia Meilleiure y Mieux desde hace tiempo, eso es algo que nunca se les dice a las familia, sin embargo la familia Meiux y solo en las hijas y la Sra. Vanilla tuvo un hijo de ahora un año y la Reina una niña

Glacier – Que estas intentando decirme

Consejero 3 – Hemos decidido que no habrá competencia para Reina

Glacier – Entonces…

Consejero 4 – La princesa asumirá el trono en esta ocasión

Glacier – La Reina no…

Consejero 5 – Eh enviado Soul, para notificar a ambas de su presencia para informales de la decisión que hemos tomado

Glacier –Entiendo, ahora debo irme

=En el cuarto de los Reyes=

Pierre –Chocolat ire contigo

Chocolat – Pierre cuida de nuestra hija, recuerda que no quiero que nadie la cuide mas que nosotros

Pierre – Lo se Chocolat ve luego me dices que es lo que pasa

Chocolat – Pierre cuando regrese ve con Soul y Houx ah inspeccionar lo que me dijiste

Pierre – Claro (asi se va)

=Sala del palacio=

Houx- Vanilla tranquila cuidare de nuestro hijo mientras estas en la reunión

Vanilla - Lo se, pero dime es verdad lo que Chocolat me dijo

Houx- Iremos a confirmarlo en un momento

Vanilla – Chocolat no quiere que nadie sepa hasta que este segura,fue lo que me dijo (en eso se acercan Soul y Chocolat)

Chocolat – Asi es Vanilla ahora vamos que el consejo espera (se dirigen al sala del consejo)

=Sala del consejo=

Consejero 1 – Majestad se ha tomado una decisión

Chocolat – Diganos porque nos han sitado

Consejero3 – Hemos tomado la decisión que en esta ocacion no habrá competencia a Reina

Vanilla – Por mi parte no hay problemas, se que si lo hubiera mi hijo y la hija de chocolat competirían y es lo que menos queria

Consejero 5- Majestad usted esta de acuerdo

Chocolat- Esperen me están diciendo que cuando mi hija será la Reina en su momento

Consejero 2 – Asi es Majestad

Chocolat – No deberíamos romper con la competencia a Reina, a demás falta bastante

Consejero 1- Por eso se ha decidido desde ahora majestad

Chocolat – Si claro ahora nos retiramos

Consejero 4 – Claro su Majestad (Asi ambas se van a la Sala)

=Sala del Palacio=

Vanilla – No te agrada la idea verdad Chocolat

Chocolat – Siendo sincera no, pero pienso aceptarlo sobre todo si las sospechas de Pierre son ciertas

Vanilla – No iban a Visitar el mundo Humanos (En eso se acerca Pierre)

Pierre –Esa era el plan, pero ahora la seguridad de nuestro mundo es la prioridad

Soul – No sabemos si pase lo mismo que la ultima vez (ellos 5 sabían que Pierre no era en realidad el príncipe de los ogros, si no que Glace se intereso en su poder mágico)

Chocolat – Tengan cuidado chicos

Houx – Vanilla cuida de nuestro hijo y cuídense ustedes también

Vanilla – Claro

Pierre – Chocola cuídense, por favor ten cuidado

Chocola – Claro Pierre

Soul- No se preocupen regresaremos lo antes posible

Chocola- Cuídense chicos

Vanilla-Los estaremos esperando (A lo que los 3 se van)

Chocola – Vanilla es un gusto verte, con las labores que tengo y tu trabajo en trabajo de repostería

Vanilla –Si Chocola sabes que me gusta cocinar

Chocola –Lo se (en eso se acerca una mujer ya mayor)

Dama –Majestad es hora de la reunión con los niños del Mundo Mágico

Chocola –Claro, te veré luego Vanilla

Vanilla –Claro, dime como esta mi madre

Chocola – Bien en unos días regresara

Vanilla-Si lo se (asi se abrazan y se va)

=Mientras en otro lugar=

Glace –Pronto la princesa de los ogros surgirá(rie malvadamente)

Ogro-

Glace –Si

Ogra-La traeremos no se preocupes

=Mientras tanto=

Soul – Estas seguro Pierre?

Pierre – Si

Houx-Dime cual es la urgencia de asegurarnos

Pierre – Si enverdad busca a un nuevo príncipe de los ogros tomara venganza encontra de Chocola

Soul – Y de los familiares (animales) no se sabe nada

CAPITULO 2 SECRETOS DUDAS REVELACIONES

Pierre –No sabemos

Houx – Bueno chicos cumplamos con nuestro deber

=Mientras en el cuarto de la princesa en el castillo=

Vanilla había quedado con Chocola en reunirse

Vanilla – Dime Chocola que pasa…

Chocola – Vanilla recuerdas lo que me dio a entender aquel día

Vanilla – Como olvidarlo Chocola, pero si así fuera te hace…

Chocola – Lo se, pero tu madre debe saber si esas sospechas son verdad

Vanilla - Pierre lo sabe

Chocola – Si, pero le he pedido no diga nada

Vanilla –Ya veo, bueno entonces me quedare contigo

Chocola – Vanilla yo no puedo huir, debo proteger el mundo mágico, pero por favor Vanilla si esto sigue asi te pido vayas al mundo Humano con mi hija y tu hijo

Vanilla – Claro Chocola

=En otro lugar=

Duke –Cinnamon el le dio a entender aquella vez que…

Cinnamon –Lo se

Duke – Blanca esta con Candy

Cinnamon – Lo se Duke, pero mientras estemos ocultos estarán a salvo

Duke –Bien,pero si estuviéramos junto a ellos podríamos cuidarlos mejor

Cinnamon –No al contrario los pondríamos en peligro ni si quiera Candy sabe la verdad

Duke – Ya veo, mejor a si por ahora

=En el mundo Humano=

Blanca – Usted esta preocupada por algo

Candy- Si, pero ni yo se si pueda contestarle a Chocola si me llega a preguntar

Blanca- Ya veo y cual es la pregunta que…

Candy –Lo sabrás en su momento

=Mientras en el castillo=

Glacier- Majestad, sucede algo

Chocola –Deblo hablar con la antigua Reina, Glacier cuida de mi hija

Glacier – Como diga Majestad

= Cuarto de la Reina y Rey=

Llamada

Candy –Sucede algo Reina Chocola

Chocola –Sola digame Chocola

Candy –Claro, dime que sucede

Chocola – Usted sabe quien es mi padre no es asi

Candy – Lo lamento, eso no lo se tu Cinnamon nunca me lo dijo

Chocola- Ya veo, gracias

Candy – Dime Chocola, porque la pregunta

Chocola – Curiosidad supongo

Candy –De acuerdo

+Fin de la llamada+

Chocola – Pierre regresa pronto

= Mientras tanto con los chicos=

Pierre – No hay duda estuvo aquí debemos volver pronto

Soul – Claro

Houx- A la Reina Chocola no le agradara nasa esto

Pierre –Lo se, Houx dile a Vanilla que tenga cuidado

Houx – Claro

Pierre – Se que Chocola quiere enviar a Vanilla con nuestra hija al mundo Humano, pero..

Soul – Los pequeños aun no están listos

Pierre – Lo se

Houx- Yo hablare con Vanilla

Pierre –Yo con Chocola

Soul – Entonces regresemos (asi se dirigen a palacio)

=Mientras tanto en otro lugar=

Glace –Pronto una vez que este lista (rie malvadamente)

=En palacio/habitación de la princesa=

Glacier – Majestad

R. Chocola – Por favor informarme cuando Pierre llegue

Glacier – Si majestad (se retira)

R- Chocola – Lo lamento yo quería que crecieras libre, pero…(en eso llega Vanilla con su hijo era la única que no necesitaba anunciarse)

Vanilla – Chocola…

Chocola – Vanilla yo…

Vanilla- Lo se si son ciertas no tendrás otra opción y yo tampoco

Chocola- Lo se (asi platicaron un rato, hasta que fueron interrumpidas)

Glacier – Reina Chocola el Rey acaba de llegar

Chocola – Gracias

Glacier –Los 3 jóvenes vienen para su recamara

Chocola-Gracias (luego de un instante Glacier se va y entran los chicos)

Soul- Alteza

Chocola – Soul sabes que…

Houx-Chocola un gusto verte, amada Vanilla

Pierre –Es un hecho el regreso Chocola, pero no lo vimos tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que..

Chocola – Lo se

Houx- Lo mejor será que…

Vanilla – Houx dime que crees que el busque

Chocola – Debo anunciarlo al Reino, Pierre

Pierre –Se que no querías que nuestra hija creciera en la misma situación que Vanilla, pero..

Chocola – Lo se Soul puedes vigilarla por favor

Soul – Por supuesto

Pierre – Houx cuida de Vanilla y de tu hijo

Houx – Gracias

Vanilla - Chocola tranquila (asi abraza a su amiga y junto a su esposo, hijo y cuñado se van)

Pierre – Dime hablaste con…

Chocola – Si, pero no sabe Pierre mañana mismo informare sobre la situación

Pierre – De acuerdo (asi se van a dormir dándola un beso a su hija)

Al dia siguiente en el trono

Consejero 1-Sucede algo Majestades

Reina Chocola- Se a detectado rastros del Rey de los ogros, no quiero pelear por que son como nosotros sin embargo…. (Pensando un poco)

Glacier – Que sucede Majestad

Pierre –Creemos que quiera tomar venganza

Consejero 4 –Como?

Chocola – Buscando un niño que tenga su poder mágico alto y asi hacer lo mismo que hizo con Pierre

Pierre-Asi es tomara al niño y le insertara un corazón negro, sin embargo creemos que la venganza seria en contra de las familia Meilliur y Mieux, asi que ambas familias serán protegidas sobre todo los niños

Robin –Majestad, pero eso…

Reina Chocola – Le eh pedido a Houx que vigile a su familia a sique tranquilos y Soul vigilara a mi hija en todo momento

Robin – Por supuesto alteza

Glacier – Claro Majestad

Pierre –Sin embargo Glacier pídele a la capitana que se mantenga a alerta

Glacier – Por supuesto

Reina Chocola – Por favor avisenme de cualquier cosa

Todos –Claro Reina Chocola (a lo que todos se retiran)

Pierre –Chocola yo mismo ayudare a la capitana a cuidar el mundo Magico

CAPITULO 3 UN TIEMPO DESPUES

Habian pasado 5 años desde que Chocola di el anuncio todo iba bien Soul vigilaba a la pequeña Fanny (en griego laurel)

Taylor – Vamos a jugar chicos

Houx – Taylor no te alejes de acuerdo

Taylor – Si papa (ahora de 6 años)

Soul-Princesa recuerde no alejarse demasiado

Fanny –Si Soul

Taylor – Yo la cuido tio (a lo que toma la mano de la que consideraba una prima y se van)

Soul –Se quieren como si fueran primos

Houx- Chocola y Vanilla los crecieron juntos, además ellos en realidad no saben

Soul – Lo se

=En el castillo/sala del trono=

Glacier – Reina Chocola esta bien

Chocola – Si Glacier (a lo que este se retira)

Vanilla – Chocola sucede algo

Chocola – Pierre por favor que nadie nos interrumpa

Pierre – Lo se (sale dejando a las 2 solas)

Chocola – Vanilla el nivel mágico de mi hija aumentado, hemos tratado que nadie se entere aparte de Soul, Houx y de ti tu madre Candy es la única que lo saben

Vanilla – Ya veo Taylor tiene un nivel mágico normal

Chocola –Lo sabemos, Pierre y yo por ahora la mantenemos fuera de sus estudios de magia

Vanilla – Ya veo, pero dime resistirán

Chocola –No sabemos Vanilla, Pierre quiere que este todo el tiempo en el castillo, también hay 4 niños mas con un alto nivel de magia Pierre se encarga de vigilarlos por esa razón sugiero eso, pero...

Vanilla – Y supongo que…

Chocola – Le dije que no estaba de acuerdo, entonces le pedimos a Soul que la vigilara en todo momento

Vanilla – Entiendo dime que piensan hacer (en eso entra Pierre)

Pierre – Por ahora los otros 4 son vigilados en cuanto a nuestra hija…pues…

Vanilla –Que pasa chocola?

Chocola –Suele escaparse del castillo cuando se le dan sus clases, recuerdas la decisión del consejo

Vanilla – Si, Pierre tu…

Pierre –No tengo opción y si Chocola esta de acuerdo la apoyare, Candy esta ayudando en el consejo, pero noes nada fácil

=Mientras tanto=

Houx – Taylor es hora de volver

Taylor – Si papa

Soul –Princesa usted también

Fanny – Pero quiero….

Soul – Princesa recuerde que tiene deberes que cumplir hoy

Fanny – Bien, adiós tio Houx, Taylor hasta pronto

Taylor –Cuidate (a lo que ambos se van, pero no sabían que alguien los observaba

=Mientras en el castillo=

Capitana-Majestad la princesa ya esta en su habitación

R-Chocola-Gracias (A lo que la capitana se retira)

Vanilla – Bueno me retiro debo ir a ver a mi hijo

Chocola –Claro (Pierre se había retirado unos segundos antes a la habitación de la princesa)

=Habitacion de la princesa=

Fanny – No quiero es aburrido, yo quiero ir a jugar

Profesor De historia mágica-Princesa debe cumplir con sus deberes de hoy

Fanny –No quiero (en eso entra su papa)

Pierre – Basta hija debes obedecer cumpliendo tus deberes

Fanny- Pero yo quiero….

Pierre – Lo se, ya hemos hablado de esto comportarte como una princesa (en eso llega Chocola)

Fanny –Mami (abrando a Chocola)

Profesor – Majestad

Chocola – Debes obedecer se que es lo quemenos te gusta, pero luego de tus clases podras salir a jugar de nuevo

Fanny – Pero…

Pierre –No hagas que toma medidasdrasticas

Chocola –Fanny por favor ve a tus clases

Fanny-Si mami(a lo que toma sus lecciones y sus padres salen de su habitación)

Pierre- No debes concentirla querida, nuestra hija es..

Chocola- Lo se, pero no quiero que pase lo que Vanilla, quiero que entienda que asi como tiene deberes, también puede divertirse

Pierre – Lo se, pero no solo es una niña inteligente, si no también…

Chocola – Lo se querido Pierre

=Mientras tanto en otro luga=

Glace-Pronto tendre el poder y nos vengaremos

Ogro – Majestad todo esta listo

Glace – Gate ya sabes que hacer

Gate – Si sr.

Glace- Kit a segurate que nadie interfiera, será una recompensa y una venganza justa (todos rien malvadamente)

Kit –Si sr.

Glace – Asegúrense de no hacerle daño

Gate –Si sr.

=En otro lugar=

Cinnamon –Duke debes volver

Duke – Y tu?

Cinnamon- Yo no puedo, es mejor que la cuide desde lejos

Duke –De acuerdo

Cinnamon –Tengan cuidado Duke

CAPITULO 4 ESTRATEGIAS

Habia pasado una semana desde entonces

=Cuarto de la princesa=

Fanny –Papi

Pierre –En 10 minutos vendrán por ti

Fanny –Pero yo…quiero ira a jugar

Pierre- Ya te he avisado (se va)

=MIentra sala del trono=

Candy – Me la llevare conmigo no te preocupes Chocola

Chocola – Lo se, pero aun…

Vanilla – Chocola tranquila

Houx – Taylor puede ir si…

Chocola – No normalmente no la mandaría a esta edad pero…

Robin – Tranquila Reina Chocola por ahora esta mas a salvo en el mundo humano

Soul – Alli no puede usar su magia y yo ayudare (En eso llega Pierre)

Pierre –En 10 minutos la traerá Glacier, tranquila querida es por su bien

Chocola – Lo se, el consejo solo acepto por que Candy Mieux la anterior Reina les dijo

Candy – Bueno todo esta lista (asi conversaron mientras traían a la pequeña)

=En otro lugar=

Gate – El plan se llevara a cabo hoy en la noche Kit

Kit –Lo se, nuestro Sr. Estará contento

Gate –No podemos fallar

Kit – Lo se Gate

= En el castillo=

Glacier- Reina Chocola aquí esta la princesa

Chocola – Gracias

Fanny – Mami (abranzandola)

Chocola – Mi pequeña hija escúchame iras con la mami de Vanilla al Mundo allí no puedes usar tu magia

Fanny – Mami no quiero

Pierre – No te… (vio la cabeza de su esposa)

Chocola – Sera solo un tiempo y no es una pregunta es una decisión, no uses mucho tu magia, de acuerdo?

Fanny – Si mami (a lo que la abraza y le da un beso, igual que los demás)

Candy – Tranquila la cuidare mucho, sabes que la quiero como una nieta junto con Taylor

Chocola - Lo se

Vanilla – Madre mantennos al tanto

Candy – Claro

Saul – Tranquila pasara como mi prima en el mundo humano

Pierre – Tengan cuidado (a lo que Candy, Soul y la pequeña se van al mundo humano)

Houx – Crees que el…

Pierre – No lo se, pero Chocola esta un poco tranquila por ahora, aun asi sabe que aunque nuestra hija este en el mundo humano tarde o temprano el se dara cuenta

Vanilla – Y Chocola?

Pierre – Hablando con el consejo

=Sala del Consejo=

Consejero 1 – Majestad diganos los otros 4 niños

R. Chocola – Estan a Salvo

Consejero 4-Los magos que están en el mundo human ya han sido advertidos

R- Chocola – Lo se

Consejero 5 – Sabemos que los ogros quieren venganza encontra del mundo mágico y de usted

Consejero 2 – Con el apoya de la reina anterior aceptamos la decisión que la princesa este en el mundo humano

R. Chocola – Si lo se

Consejero 3- Sera mejor estar alertas

CAPITULO 5 RAPTO PREOCUPACION Y…


End file.
